


Camera Girl

by hidingskeletons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Photography, female!nico, female!will, summer classes, the best fucking summer ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicki hates her photography class. </p>
<p>Wilma might just make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the meet

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!!! this first cjapter sucks itll get better lmao
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!!! theres a rape attempt. please dont read if thats triggering to you. it doesnt actually happen, though, so.

Nicki hated her photography class. 

All the boys flirt with her. "So, baby, you like taking pictures too? Would you get naked and let me take some, hm?"

"How about I shove that camera up your asshole, hm?" She would answer. "I didn't take this summer class to listen to catcalls and sexual harassment. Go suck a dick. There's plenty in here." And it was true. She was the only girl. 

The boys usually flick her off, or sometimes they continue, and once she even walked in in one taking advantage of what she said in the storage closet. The two begged her not to tell. 

She also hates this class because the have a stupid end of the summer project. 

"This class is a college credit class. By the end of the summer, I expect a twenty page booklet, at least three pictures on each page, about your summer experience. Thats completed, then you will receive the credit needed."

She told the class that beginning of June. It was now the middle of July, and all Nicki has is a picture of a worm crawling in the grass and a few of her friends making out, which she can't even turn in. 

Usually, in class, everyone talks because their only assignment is the project, which most people have completed. Nicki just plays on her phone. 

"Okay," the teacher said, standing up. "You may go."

Nicki exits out of the fanfiction she was reading, puts her phone into her purse, wraps her camera around her neck and leaves the classroom. 

Sometimes she wonders why she signed up for the class in the first place. School in the summer, even for a college credits in something that she loves most, photography, fucking sucks. 

She's halfway to her car when she hears, "hey, hottie." She turns to see Kyle, the schools asshole, looking at her. He's there for summer school, which Nicki doesn't even know why they try anymore, considering he's 23 and still in high school. 

"What do you fucking want?"

"Oh, princess has attitude today, hm?" He grabs her wrist, pulling her back across the parking lot. He pushes her down behind the gym building. Nicki lands on her elbows and butt, with an 'omph!'

"Hey!" She tries to stand up, but he lays down on top of her. "Get off, you fucking monkey!"

Kyle chuckled. "Don't try me, bitch." He reached down to her pants zipper. 

"Hey!" He freezes. They both look back to see a blonde girl, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

"Beat it. I'm trying to have some fun with my girlfriend."

"Are you dating this guy?" The girl questions. Nicki shakes her head wildly. 

The girl proceeds to walk over to them. "Oh well, two is better than one." Kyle says, getting off Nicki and started to walk over to blondie.

That's when blondie kicks him in the nuts. 

"Hey!" He screams, as he falls to his knees, whimpering. 

"You beat it, asshole." The girl says. Kyle stands up the best he can and runs. "Are you okay?" The girl asks Nicki, putting her hand out. 

She takes it. "I could have saved myself." When she's up, the start walking back to the parking lot, after making sure it was clear. 

"Right." The girl rolls her eyes. "So." She sticks her hand out. "I'm Wilma."

Nicki takes it. "Nicki."

"So, why are you here during the summer?"

"Photography."

"Ah. I'm taking the medical program. Is this your car?" 

"How did you know? The fact that it's black, like my clothes, or that it's the only one here besides the pink one that must be yours."

Wilma laughs. "Lucky guess. Be careful going home, alright?"

Nicki nods, getting into her car. "I will."

"Pinky promise."

Nicki looks up, surprised. "What?"

"Pinky promise me you'll make it home safe."

Wilma has her pinky out. Nicki connects hers to it.

Wilma smiles. "Great! Have a nice day!" The girl waves, turns, and walks to her car without looking back. Nicki just stares after her. 

Nicki thinks she could get used to photography class. 

She made it home safe.


	2. tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT IM SO SOR RY

Nicki sat on the grass, forehead dripping in sweat and breathing deeply. 

"Come on, we've only just started playing!" She hears Annabeth yell. She's never really been a big fan of football. Her friends forced her to play with the promise of posing for pictures. 

She sighed and stood up. "Catch!" She hears, but can't catch in time, and the ball lands at her feet. She hears groaning and cheering. 

"Two points for us!" Percy and Jason yell, high-fiving. 

Annabeth glared. "You said you were good at football!" Annabeth sticks her hand out. 

"You know I don't like sports." She takes her friends hand and pulls herself up. 

"Let's take a lunch break," Annabeth suggests. The boys walk over to them and get their sandwiches out of the the cooler. 

Every Saturday they come to the park and picnic. They've done it since they were kids. 

"Here, this is yours." Percy says, handing Nicki a turkey sub. 

She took it and put it down, picking up her camera. "Smile!" She takes a picture of her friends with food in their mouths. 

"Delete it!" Annabeth yells when she finishes chewing. "Don't put that in your project!"

Nicki laughs. "No promises."

"How are you doing with that, anyways?" Jason asks, laying down on their blanket. 

"Sucky." She eats some chips. "It's just... this was supposed to be the best summer ever, yanno? Now it's the middle of middle of July, and all I've done was hang with you guys. It's the last summer before college. I want to make it count. This picture portfolio is going to be so boring. I want to make it memorable."

"Come to the party with us tomorrow," Percy suggests. "Make some memories there."

"Is that a sexual joke?" Nicki questions, eyebrow raised. 

"Dunno. Go out. Party. Get a girlfriend. You haven't had sex since junior year!"

"Shhhh!" Nicki hisses, and Annabeth and Jason laugh. "Okay," she sighs. "I'll go. But nothing too crazy. I have class Monday."

"Of course." 

They smile. Nicki was excited for what was in store tomorrow.

*

"Hey, Wilma!" Wilma hears from behind her. "Patient in room 319 is requesting a walk," her mother says. 

Wilma puts her lunch back in the fridge, waves to her friends in the lunchroom, and continues to the patients room. 

Darla Francis. 72 years old. Suffers from some sort of cancer they never told Wilma. 

"Mrs. Francis?"

"Hello dear." The lady smiles. She puts her hand out expectantly. 

Wilma takes it, leading the elder to her walker. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. My children and grandchildren visited me today."

"That's fantastic!" Wilma smiled as she held the ladies wrist as they left the room. 

"Don't know how you can get used to this hospital smell, deary."

"I've been here all my life. Solace Family Hospital. I'm training to become a doctor here in the future, you know, after medical school."

"That's good," she smiled. The hallway came to an end, and they two turned back around. 

The rest of the walk was silent. "Is there anything else you need, Mrs. Francis?"

"Not at all, sweetheart, not at all. Thank you."

"It's part of the job. I'm happy to help." She smiled again and left the room. 

"Wilma!" Her sister called, running up to her. "There you are. Jessica had a family emergency. You need to work tomorrow night."

"Okay!" She answered excitedly, Jessica did more stuff than she did, was able to get to more places without permission, and Wilma needed the experience. 

Her sister walked off. She was excited for tomorrow, wondering what was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love yall


	3. nicki why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT CUTIES

Nicki couldn't breathe. 

The music around her was making her heart pound and blood boil. The drink in her hand tasted nothing of punch. Her insides felt like they were being teared apart. The pill she took before hand is starting to effect her. 

But still, she stayed at the party. Percy and Annabeth were in the corner eating each others faces, Jason was talking to someone Nicki knew as Piper. She takes the writing class next door to her photography class. 

"Hey, baby." She heard a drunk whisper in her ear. She tried to elbow, but the man held her arms down. "Sh, calm down, princess, gonna make you feel all nice." 

She screams. 

It calls the attention of not only her friends, but other people too. Including the house owner, Reyna. 

"Hey! Back the fuck off!" She hears from somewhere. But the man refuses. His arms tighten around Nickis strong frame, and she starts to panic. 

"Get the fuck off her, you disgusting hairy cow!"

"You can't do that!"

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" 

Nicki can't breathe. She feels people tugging at her but her mind is fuzzy. 

More people join. "Hey! Let go!"

"Are you okay?"

"Nicki!"

She feels the arms finally let go when she blacks out. 

*

It's dark. 

The bed is uncomfortable. 

It smells like a hospital. 

Nicki cracks open an eye to see that it is a hospital. She starts to panic again. The heart monitor freaks. 

"Hey! Hey, whoa."

She hears, and she thinks, I've heard that voice before. 

She looks over to the side to see a teenager. Blonde hair, white nurses dress and she remembers. This is the girl from the parking lot. 

And instead of asking what happened, she asks, "aren't you too young to be a doctor?"

The nurse, Wilma, she remembers, smiles. "Ah, sure, but right now I'm a nurse."

"Too young to be a nurse then? I don't want to put my trust in someone who could kill me with bad medicine or something."

Wilma smiles. "I did save your life the other day."

"Tsk. Could have done it myself."

Wilma laughs, and Nicki blushes. "So, Nicki, how do you feel?"

"Better. What happened?"

"Your friends came in around midnight last night. Said you fainted after a panic attack after some guy molested you. We made sure your head was okay, and did some tests, just in case, we didn't know what kind of molesting happened. We found out there was a lot of alcohol in your system, and some drugs. We hooked you up to the monitor to make sure none of them spiked your heart rate up, which is bad after hitting your head."

Nicki remained quiet. Then, "are my friends here?"

"Yes. So is your sister."

She perks up. "Hazel?"

"That's your sisters name, isn't it?" Wilma looked concerned. "Are you having memory loss?"

"No, no. I'm fine. When can I go home? What time is it?"

"We have to keep you here over night. Its 3 in the morning. The only reason your friends were able to stay is because we need to ask them questions. And your sisters family, so."

"Don't you have class in the morning?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But still, this is an amazing opportunity! I couldn't pass it up." Wilma smiled. She got up to leave. She paused at the door. "Would you like me to send them in?"

"Yes, please." Nicki said, and Wilma nodded. 

Two minutes later, her sister rushes in. "Nicki!" She rushes to her side and grabs her hand. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" 

Nicki pats her hand. "I'm fine, Hazel. Did you tell dad?" 

"Dad wasn't home yet when the hospital called. I left him a note saying I was spending the night with Frank."

"Of course he wasn't home." Nicki says under her breath. 

Hazel was about to reply when Nickis friends ran in. "Nicki!" They yelled. They took turns kissing her cheek. Jason, Percy, then Annabeth, who made her blush. 

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. Percy and Annabeth looked at her with concern in their faces. 

"I guess," she said, but gave out a cough right after. 

"Sure," Percy said, rolling his eyes. 

"We're sorry," added Annabeth. 

"It's fine," Nicki answered. 

"Okay guys, I know you just got here, but it's three am. We need to ask you guys more questions," Wilma pointed at her friends. "And you need to rest." She ponted at Hazel. 

"Wait, but-"

Wilma pushed them out and shut the door to her room. Nicki let out a "hey!" but didn't protest, exhausted.

"Get some rest," Wilma said, opening the door again and stepping out. 

"...'kay" Nicki mumbled, head rolling off to the side, sleep overcoming her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agai msorry its short ily all

**Author's Note:**

> comment!! kudos!! thank u


End file.
